


i'll keep you safe tonight

by sunnytoro



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Kobra Kid, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnytoro/pseuds/sunnytoro
Summary: Kobra Kid has nightmares, and only Jet Star can help em recover.





	i'll keep you safe tonight

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR: mention of self harm, several mentions of death

It’s common in the zones to witness death.  Runners die every day, whether it’s from starvation, dehydration, or a brutal murder during a firefight.

It’s common in the zones to deal with the feelings that come with death. Jet Star knows grief well. His father died when he was a teenager during an Exterminator raid on his neighborhood. His sister was killed in a fight as well, leaving behind her very young baby daughter for he and Fun Ghoul (and eventually the other half of the fabulous four) to care for six years ago. It breaks Jet sometimes, thinking of the family he left behind, his friends, how The Girl won’t have a “real mother” to look after her. Then again, she doesn’t have a “real father” anymore, either. He’s dead, too. Killed in the same fight as Jet’s father.

It’s common in the zones to be afraid. Jet Star knows this feeling, too, but nowhere near as much as the killjoy trembling in bed next to him. While Jet falls apart quietly and slowly when thinking about those few that left this life, The Kobra Kid is like dynamite. Ey don’t even think of specific people; just whoever ey couldn’t save, all of the dead, whether ey were directly involved or not. And, oh lord, that’s _a lot_ of people.

Jet knows exactly when Kobra’s having a nightmare, which is pretty much every night at this rate. Sometimes Jet will catch em early, when ey’re making small, scared noises in eir sleep. Jet just holds em close until ey quiet down, and even then he doesn’t let go. Kobra will oftentimes wake up briefly to snuggle closer to Jet, which is one of the best things ever in Jet’s opinion.

But, again, that’s only _sometimes._

There are also nights, ones they call “bad nights,” when Kobra’s violently shivering, or flailing eir limbs around, or shouting incoherently, all while sweating bullets. Jet even caught em clawing at eir own face and crying in eir sleep once. Only once so far, but it was enough for Jet to be deeply concerned for his datemate’s mental state.

Tonight happens to be a “bad night.” Jet wakes up to the sound of shifting sheets to his left. He rolls over, bracing himself, and sees Kobra, breathing hard and making pained, scared sounds, eir arms twitching and trying to reach for the ceiling. Eir face is shiny with sweat in the moonlight. Jet sits up straight on the bare mattress, his legs covered by a blanket, and strokes Kobra’s forehead, also combing through eir hair. Kobra’s whole body violently shivers and ey snap upright, yelping. Jet’s hand jerks towards his body in surprise. He silently thanks whoever made him a light sleeper.

Kobra’s shaking again, and covering eir face with eir hands. Jet softly squeezes Kobra’s shoulder, letting em know he’s there.

“Love, do you want to talk about it? The nightmare?” Jet asks. Kobra just lets out a heaving sob.

“I-I’m sorry I’m like this, Jet, I’m sorry I do this every night, you don’t deserve this, you don’t deserve me—” Kobra cries, before Jet stops em, now holding both of eir shoulders.

“Kobra. Kobra, I want you to look at me,” he says firmly. Maybe a little too firmly. Kobra uncovers eir face and looks at Jet with widened eyes and tears falling down eir cheeks. Jet tries to soften his expression.

“Kobra...look. I love you. I love you so damn much. No nightmares you have are going to change that.” Jet cups one of Kobra’s cheeks in his hand and wipes away some stray tears with his thumb. “I’ll wake up every hour for you if it means I can make you feel safe from whatever’s going on inside your head. I promise,” Jet murmurs. Kobra has now collapsed into Jet, and has eir head nestled into Jet’s shoulder. Jet hugs em with one arm.

“I don’t want you l-losing sleep because of me, though,” Kobra whimpers. Ey won’t stop shaking. Tonight must’ve been bad. Jet holds em tighter.

“I’ve helped out The Girl, Ghoulie, and my own mother when they had nightmares. I would _gladly_ lose sleep over you, love. Every night if I need to,” he says. Kobra sighs softly, and Jet kisses the top of eir head. He’s not lying; not even a little bit. He hates seeing Kobra so distressed over the dead, and death in general, like this. He knows that someday ey’re going to have to face the music, but for now, Jet’s determined to do whatever he can to help Kobra with that process. Even if it includes staying up all night, trying to comfort em.

And anyway, Jet loves having Kobra curled up next to him. He loves having someone to hold, knowing that he can help em out at least a little bit with eir problems. He feels so loved himself, sitting here in bed like this, with Kobra resting in his arms, eir own arms wrapped around Jet, eir breathing finally becoming even and no longer shaky.

“Can we go back to sleep now?” Kobra asks, eir voice quiet.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it, love?” Jet asks, reluctantly letting go of Kobra and laying back down on their shared mattress.

“Yeah,” Kobra says, laying down and cuddling with Jet again. Ey kiss Jet’s jaw, near his chin, and it’s a lingering kiss, and Jet nearly turns into mush in Kobra’s hands. Lingering kisses are another one of Jet’s favorite things.

“I still don’t think you deserve me, Jet Star,” Kobra mutters. Ey’re falling asleep; that’s a good sign.

“Shhhh,” Jet says. “Yeah, I do.”

The two of them slept soundly in each other’s arms for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i deleted this the first time i posted it. i very rarely post fics and when i did have one on here at one point i deleted THAT, too (nothing special, just a 6-chapter killjoys fic with one of my ocs in it as the main character..no, i'm not going to post it again because It's Actually Not Very Good) (and not because im anxious but because its actually shitty). idk, i'm just kinda nervous rn abt showing the world what i write. but i'll try to get better at having the courage to post more! (oh and idk if this is like. weird? but i want to thank owly-bee on tumblr again for giving me advice on how to deal with posting stuff and freaking out! its kinda cuz of them that this is even up rn)
> 
> anyway, the actual oneshot! jetkobra is kind of my main kj ship so most oneshots i post r probably going to be related that (but i'm not opposed to writing abt anything else!)
> 
> my headcanon for kobra is that ey're kind of an optimistic sweetheart (which i think is kind of an unpopular headcanon, from what i've seen), but ey're also jumpy and fucking terrified of death. like to the point where ey have panic attacks if ey're left alone in the diner for too long bc ey just assume everyone's dead. jet however is like...firm, like he's a take no shit kinda guy, but he's also wise and Tender As Hell. he kind of grounds kobra and helps him recover from his episodes and nightmares and whatnot. after all, he has experience with that.
> 
> OH and kobra's pronouns. they're weird, i know. i hc em as nonbinary and ey use neopronouns that r basically just taking the "th" off of they/them/theirs etc.
> 
> thanks if u read this far! if u leave a comment it might take a while for me to reply, i bet u can understand why o o f

**Author's Note:**

> h


End file.
